Elsword: Runaway Love
by SeraphimBeatz
Summary: Aisha is a abused child, wanting nothing but to leave this world, there is only one person keeping her from committing suicide, he is taken away and she then decides what the path is she shall take. (1-shot Aisha story)


_My name is Aisha, I'm 15 years old. I have low-self esteem and a asshole abusive alcoholic Dad that beats me all the time. I often think of suicide. I'm stuck I don't know what to do!_

"Aisha," my teacher questioned me as I was leaving the class. I didn't turn towards her. I had created a shell. I was nothing but a empty shell to the outer world. No one understood me, could understand my suffering. I was all alone…

"Yes, Sensei?" I spoke softly, still not meeting my Teacher's face. She sighed and grabbed my arm. I winced and yelled in pain. My father had gashed and bruised my arm badly, I thought I covered it up enough!

"What is the meaning of this?! You come to school everyday with scars gashes, anything possible on your body! Is this domestic violence?" My teacher quieted her voice on her last statement, I tensed and my head lowered. Hair covering my eyes.

"Aisha you are one of our beloved students, the scholar of the school, why not seek help?" She said softly, sounding heartbroken. I wanted to laugh. How dare she pity me, she didn't know how bad it was, that wretch.

I turned to her smiling brightly. "My what are you talking about sensei? It is nothing! I am fine please do not worry about me." With that I was off, I didn't care how much she called me name I was not turning her way.

"AISHA!" There's my favorite red-head. Elsword ran up to me smiling brightly. He didn't pity me he treated me like a normal person. I wanted that, I didn't want anyone's pity, though he didn't act as nothing was happening to me either.

"Aisha want to go to the movies?" He said eagerly, I stared into his eyes with a sad smile printed on my face, he knew what my answer was going to be and his large red eyes sadden, expression softened and he nodded.

"That's okay. Always next time right?" He said casually and threw his arms behind his back. I nodded and we walked in the hallways chatting. His bright attitude always cheered me up, made me forget the void, the emptiness in my heart and terrors of my home, My dreaded father. I wish he would die, scum like him don't deserve the gift of life.

"Aisha I'll walk you home okay?" It was more of a statement than a question. I nodded but stared at him solemnly, "but.." he winked at me and nodded arms still behind his head. "I know, I'll make sure he doesn't see me." I smiled a little and continued to walk with him.

My neighborhood was dangerous, because my father was so low and poor we had to live that way, he blamed me for it. Hell if I care, I knew it wasn't he was just a shit head low life who couldn't accept his flaws.

"FRESH MEAT IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD!" Some random guy yelled. My blood ran cold, I forgot about the gangs, Elsword wore red all the time his eyes and hair was red even! Which was the color of a rival gang here.

"ELSWORD RUN!" I grabbed his hand and broke into a sprint. Guns fired at us as those gangsters shouted things like 'YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!' and things like 'SCRAWNY WIMP!'. This angered Elsword, knowing his personality he turned around and drew out his sword, he knew if they were attacking him with guns, shoot to kill he had the right to kill as well.

"ELSWORD NO!" Elsword leaped from every one of those gangsters chopping their firing arm off letting them fall to the ground, his looked like a phantom as his hair whipped through the air as he jumped around. But he was outnumbered…

Just then a bullet fired at his back, Hitting his heart, Elsword collapsed to the ground his eyes going lifeless. I rushed to his side tears rushing rapid like a waterfall dripping onto his now relaxed face. I scowled and I sobbed. Holding Elsword tightly, mumbling his name, which was so dear to me. The only person who kept me going, who had me happy, is gone, my life has no meaning now, what am I supposed to do? How can I go on? Elsword was the one who stopped me from jumping off the school building. He was the one who risked his life and caught me, now because of me he's dead.

"YOU BASTARDS!" I screamed into the air my voice becoming hoarse and croaked as I continued crying. I picked up Elsword's sword. Hair covering my eyes, I had acciendently cut off my golden bands keeping my hair from covering my face. Fierce I went on a rampage slaughtering the remaining thugs that Elsword couldn't get to at rapid speed. I dropped the sword and put it into Elsword's sheath. I hugged his body close. Then a shadow came over me.

"Aisha, you were supposed to be home you worthless brat.." My asshole of a father. I picked up Elsword's sword in a attempt of defense but to no avail my father had grabbed my throat, in his drunken haze he hadn't noticed the sword, I lost consciousness, but I held the sword.

Later, I found my clothes ripped and strewn on the floor, my body ached as I laid naked in the bed, some parts of me bleeding, I felt sick to my stomach as I remembered what happened after I had regain my consciousness. My father had raped and abused me..it was the first time it ever happened. I cried silently into my sheets, not wanting to let my father know I was awake. I fidgeted in my sheets. My body swore from the act of incest and abuse…I wanted to die I didn't want to live anymore, I wanted to walk in heaven with Elsword, but according to religious rule those who committed suicide would go to hell.. I wasn't taking any chances with that.

I would have to wait for Death's cold yet warm embrace. End this sadistic game called life, I wanted to be with Elsword, his kind spirit would walk amongst angels in happiness, though he slaughtered people it was for self-defense.

If I couldn't die yet, it was no way I was staying here. I saw Elsword's sword thrown across the room the blood from the men Elsword and myself slaughtered still stained on the blade. I got up wincing at the pain that ripped through me.

I grabbed my bag threw my clothes, my staff and put on some clothes to wear along with a jacket, I put my golden bands back on and put my hood over my head so no one would notice me. I looked at my cell phone, I browsed the pictures me and Elsword had took together, I turned on my computer and printed them out quickly throwing those into my bag as well with some spell books. I threw the bag over my shoulder and opened my window. The wind brisk and blowing against my pale skin. Trails of dried tears stained my face as well.

I walked over quickly and grabbed Elsword's sword. I decided to make up my bed, my room looked neat and empty, lifeless, like me. I heard the grumbles of my father, I heard his step become more close, my heart raced. There was no way I could live here. Not after what he had done. I needed to go to the hospital before I became to weak and frail to go on. My father would never take me anyways he'll let me die, I didn't want to die by his hands, I was not giving into him!

As the door open I leaped from my second-floor bedroom window down to the first and to street level. I raced across the streets making sure my black hoodie covered my head. In the darkness I looked nothing but a walking shadow. I took a side-glance to see my father staggering in the window looking around the streets for me. I began sobbing. I don't know why but I knew I had to live on the streets, find someway to survive, I had a path to walk, to walk alone. I looked to the skies, the unusually starry sky now shown as a guidance. Seeing such a sight was insane in the city. Was I imagining it?

In the constellation I could see Elsword's bright smiling face. As telling me to go, to keep going and to never turn back. I could never turn back. To this cruel and satanic life of mine, the rape the abuse, the beatings, the pain I've endured has been to much, I must go my own way.

It feels like I may move forward but then I go back, it feels like I have been through this for as long as a Millennia. The death of Elsword on my back, it was my fault he died, it was my fault we even met, he could be living happily now if it wasn't for my cursed being, I couldn't believe this…

Now after pondering my thoughts. I ran through the alleys, away from my previous life, away from my father, only thing carrying was the memento of Elsword, now my spiritual guide, I ran out of my neighborhood.

_**Swearing to Never Turn Back….**_

I ran away, I was a Runaway my heart broken tears rushed down my face once more as I kept moving, the world was harsh and cruel, So cold, everything is so cold. I began moving slower as I shivered, my heart ached and I held my chest. I fell to my knees and laid on the ground shaking from fear, from anger, from heartbreak. I was so weak I couldn't bear with life, this sick game called life, I wish I could just close my eyes and I could be normal. My life will be okay, my father, my abuse, my life never had existed. The only being I would want is Elsword…Elsword…his name, his face, had meaning to it, but now he was gone as well. Everything was gone, I had to go.

My vision faded into blackness, I closed my eyes accepting my fate, I knew I was never to wake up again, Water still leaked from my eyes, I smiled as I accepted my death, it was okay, it didn't mean anything. My life was meaningless I was just some pleasure toy for a sick man, a Man who is still living, while I would be not, but I wouldn't want to exist in the same world as him. So I closed my eyes…and gave my body, my soul what It yearned for…._Eternal Sleep…_

_**Open your eyes….**_

_My eyes awoke to a white background, then I was greeted with another pair of eyes, familiar eyes, fiery eyes, **red eyes… **I smiled and cried some more as I knew what had happened. I had died…and I was amongst the heavenly clouds… With Elsword, the one thing I wanted the most._

* * *

**Dedicated and Idea came from the song Runaway Love, this is in memory of all those kids who have ran away due to drama of their home..May you kids, who are not with us anymore Rest In Peace..**


End file.
